Begining Of A New
by MimiBangs
Summary: Summary: Camp Rock 2 has gained so much popularity curtsey to Camp Wars, a few months after camp rock ends, Brown announce that there would be a new Camp Rock High. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella
1. Chapter 1: Wonders

**Beginning of A New **

_Summary: Camp Rock 2 has gained so much popularity curtsey to Camp Wars, a few months after camp rock ends, Brown announce that there would be a new Camp Rock High. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jella_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

Chapter 1: Wonders

Chapter 1: Wonders

**Mitchie's POV:**

I enjoyed myself singing along with the rest of camp rockers.

"This is our song! This is our song! This is our song!"

Everyone headed back to their cabins but all the counsellors sat back. Well, except for Mom who was entertaining all the calls Camp Rock was gaining from Camp Wars.

"Well we did it! We didn't win the jam but we won the hearts of the world," Brown said smiling widely. I smiled at laid my head Shane's his shoulder. He lean down and gave me a peck on my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Aren't they adorable," Caitlyn said, smiling. Everyone awed at us. Me, my face was already showing all shades of red. I buried my face in Shane's chest, trying to hide my embarrassment away.

Well, we did a heck of a job today. We did it. Winning doesn't matter, it's the fun and joy we gained that matters. I've gained Best friends through the summer and a new boyfriend. But somehow the hole that was in my heart haven't heal. It just hurt so much. In fact, it was getting worst staying here with the guys. Why didn't I feel the pain last year but this year instead. Why?

Mom joined us later by the bonfire and plopped herself onto one of the logs.

"Wow, you can't imagine how many calls we have been getting. It's crazy. I'm so tired," Mom whined as everyone laughed.

"I am going to miss you guys so much," Peggy exclaimed as she hugged Ella.

"Oh and that reminds me, since you guys are counsellors, we will be having camp rock counsellor dinner tomorrow night."

"3 September, tomorrow will be the 4th September. 4th September, marks the day Camp Rock ends this year," Sander said sadly.

4th September, so that's why I feel the pain.

I let go of Shane's embrace looking everyone who enjoyed the peace. But Nate had an uneasy look plastered on his face. I couldn't bare the pain. Looking at Nate only made it worst. He just shared shared so much resemblance to Nathan, Or as I always call him- Natey. He shared so much resemblance to Natey and it killed me inside looking at him.

"Excuse me for a second," my voice quavered as I walked towards the docks, wrapping my arms around myself.

4th September, tomorrow's Black Day!

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I watched as Mitchie got up and walked to the docks. I was worried about her. Something Sander said must have bothered her. But all he said was tomorrow being 4th September. Was she sad that she have to leave camp rock?

I watch everyone who seemed very concern about Mitchie. I noticed Nate on the other hand seemed depressed, like he was going to cry he looked down on the ground and said, barely audible, "Tomorrow's 4th September. I almost forgot. Excuse me, I have to go."

Nate stood up as he walked to the beach. Everyone was confused and worried. What's so wrong about 4th September?

"Oh dear," Connie, Jason and Shane said together.

"This is bad. Tomorrow's 4th September, it's Mitchie's Black Day," Connie said, evidently worried about her daughter.

I got up, wanting to check on Mitchie but Connie grabbed a hold of my wrist saying to let her be.

"That's ironic, it's also Nate's Black Day. When he was seven he lost his best friend on 4th September. We had to leave Arizona to California as Dad had a job offer in California. Shane and I never met his best friend before but from what I hear she sounds like a great girl. Even, Mom talks highly of her. Her name was Michella or something and he always call her Mitch. I wish I had met her though, but ever since that day we left Arizona, the lively and bubbly Nate was gone. I don't really know but Nate says Mitchie looks like Michella," Jason explained. Everyone looked so sad.

"Mitchie also lost her best friend when she was seven. Apparently, Nathan had to leave to California since his Dad had a job opening in the music industry there. Nathan is a nice boy and I must admit, Nathan looked like young Nate. Steve and I were good friends with his parents Denise and Paul but lost contact with them ever since they left for California. I never really met their other 2 sons before but I've met Trevor when he was a baby. And ever since then Mitchie has been torn."

"So wait a second, Connie. Mitchie is Michella?" Brown asked.

"What do you mean?" Connie asked, clearly confused.

"Connie, my mother and father is Denise and Paul Grey. When Nate was younger, we used to call him Nathan. Trevor was a baby 8 years ago. Dad was so pleased since he got his job offer at a record label but Mom was sad because she was afraid of losing her best friend which by the way happens to be Connie Torres. I don't think that's sheer coincidence. And since we are on that page, hi Connie. I am Shane and that is Jason, we are Denise and Paul's other 2 children," Shane said.

This was definitely too much to take in. I'm confused and so are everyone else except for Brown, Connie, Shane and Jason.

"I guess you're right. I hope Nate and Mitchie figures it out. I don't want to see Mitchie suffer another year again," Connie said sighing.

"Neither do we. I just can't believe I've never met Mitchie when she was together with Nate. Nate knew my girlfriend before me!" Shane sighed frustrated. I laughed at his last comment trying to lighten the mood and try not to worry about Mitchie.

Everyone else were worried and confused. What's going on?

**Nate's POV:**

It's Black Day tomorrow. I can't believe it's 8 years since I lost my best friend. I sat at the beach just staring at the lake. Where is Mitch? I missed her so much.

I spotted Mitchie at the dock, looking as depressed as me. I decided to join her. As I approached her I saw her looking At her wallet, tears forming in her eyes. She was looking at a photo. Me, I was already crying just now. Somehow, she reminded me of Mitch.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat by her side, "you ok?"

I heard her sigh as she kept her wallet. She looked at me and hugged me, leaning her head on my shoulder, crying. I couldn't stand to see Mitchie so vulnerable so I hugged her back. I was as vulnerable as her. She needed support and so did I.

"it has been 8 years since I lost my best friend. It hurts so much. I just wished I could meet Nathan again. I miss Natey-poo!" She cried letting go off me.

"I missed my best friend too. I lost her 8 years ago. I missed her so much. You remind me so much of her. She always called me Nat- wait a minute" I stopped and stared at her face. She is Mitch. She's my best friend. Only Mitchie called me Natey-poo. Well, and Sierra too.

"Mitch, I missed you so much! How have you been throughout this 8 years I was gone from Arizona?" I asked. She stayed silent, look of surprise plastered on her face.

She enveloped me into a bear hug, "I missed you so much Natey-poo! I can't believe it's really you. This whole summer I thought it was you but tried to ignore that gut feeling. I thought I lost you, Natey."

She let go, smiling at me. "How is Sierra doing? How are you doing? Well we've got a lot of catching up to do and we have the whole night to talk," I said holding her hands.

"Well natey, I've got an interesting story for you so listen up. Ever since you left I was so depressed I push away everyone except Sierra..." Mitchie told me about what have been going on in her life.

"So Melanie is still the bitch she is when we we were seven. And I am so sorry I left you, Nick and Sierra. Come on let's get back to the the bonfire. Everyone would be worried sick about us."

"I don't feel like getting up Natey-poo. I wanna stay here and catch up with you," Mitch whined.

Knowing Mitch was stubborn and would never give in. I threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the bonfire.

"Nathan Adam Grey, put me down right now!" Mitch screamed at me but I laughed, "Still haven't got my full name right, I see. It's Nathaniel Adam Grey, Mitch!"

When we reached the bonfire, everyone was staring at us. "So I guess the black days are over. So Shane, Jason, Connie, we can now safely say 4th September is reunion day since now it's passed midnight," Uncle Brown said chuckling.

"Normally, I would be jealous if anyone is actually touching my girlfriend but I trust Nate. And you two are best friend so I don't really mind. But if you try to make a move on my girlfriend, you'll be dead. You here me, bro!" Everyone laughed at Shane's comment so I decided to annoy him, "Well seems like Shane is jealous of me and my best friend!"

Mmm, I got him good. His face was priceless. Everyone laughed.

"Of course I had every right to be jealous. When Nate were seven, he said you had a crush on your best friend!" I was blushing, I didn't see that coming. I put Mitchie down, as she whispered something in my ear. I smiled at her devious plan.

**Mitchie's POV:**

Now, time to put my plan into play.

"I didn't know Natey here likes me. Awhh, Shane's jealous of his own brother. That's new. I heard from Natey here that you could make anything look cool. hmm let's see if that really is true."

I pressed my finger to his chest as I lingered my lips on his ear, hearing his breathing hitch, I whispered into his ear, "There's no need to be jealous. I see Nate as a brother." I trailed my fingers up and down on his chest and saw his face scrunch up. I took a step back, smirking.

"And that's lesson one on how to make 'the Shane Grey' look uncool," I said smirking as everyone laughed, Shane turning different shades of red as he hugged me and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Sorry babe about that. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. That shows you like me and you can keep control," I whispered into his ear. I didn't belief he could become redder but he just proved me wrong.

"You know, this place brings us wonders. Camp Rock is where connect 3 connected. It's where Shane found his girl and stop acting as the idiot he was. It's where we found new best friends. It's where Nate and Mitchie found their long lost friends again," Caitlyn said smiling.

"Yeah, Camp Rock is a special place isn't it," I said smiling as I interlaced my hands with Shane's, "I am going to miss you guys!"

"I see a good moment!" Jason stood up beckoning us to stand up which we gladly obeyed. "GROUP HUG!" Shane and Natey groaned but we complied and hugged everyone. It was comical but was actually fun.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late. Go back to your cabins," Brown said, struggling to get out of Jason's strong embrace.

"Way to ruin the moment, Uncle Brown!" Jason whined as he let go.

All of us separated our different ways. But I saw Brown walking to the mess hall. Oh well, who knows what he's planning in mind.

**Brown's POV:**

I didn't expect Connie Torres to be the same Connie my sister has been talking about. Maybe I should ask her to come down. She'll be so surprise.

I picked up my phone and dialled for Denise.

"Hey sis,... yeah it's your big bro here, sorry to call you at 1am... I miss you too... Yeah, I'm good. So listen, are you free tomorrow? We have camp rock counsellor dinner and Jase, Shane, Nate and Trevor are all here and it would be great if you and Paul come... Ok, that's great. I'll see you tomorrow evening then, Good night."

Oh great, I hope Denise would be happy to see Mitchie and Connie.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Review please:)

Main storyline will start chapter 3/4.

Check out my other camp rock fanfic here: .net/s/6318290/1/The_Camp_Rock_Legends

Love,

Alison


	2. Chapter 2: The end?

I had some free time so here is chapter 2. Remember to read and review. I am glad so many of you enjoyed my stories:) Thanks for all the support. Kind of a lot of Smitchie fluff on this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The end?

**Mitchie's POV:**

It was 7 in the morning, I couldn't really sleep so I managed to pack already. 4th September, today is the last day of camp. I sat by docks, staring out at Lake Rock, guitar beside me. So any things had happened for the two summers I have been in Camp Rock and I wouldn't change it for the world. I am really glad I found Natey-poo. I am glad Black Day is behind us. But, its the last day of camp, I was afraid I'd lose him again. I have made so many friends this summer, new best friends this summer-Ella, Peggy, Barron, Sander, Andy and Tess. I was surprised Lola didn't show up this year. And of course not forgetting my bestest friends, Natey and Caitlyn. Oh, and my wonderful boyfriend, Shane. Sigh, I wonder, how I got so lucky.

I picked up my guitar as I strummed a few chords, slowly losing myself as I sang softly.

Shane's POV:

I ran over to Mitchie's cabin, wanting to spend breakfast with her. When I reached there, Peggy, Ella and Caitlyn greeted me but they were packing.

"Morning, Girls. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

Caitlyn sat up, rubbing her eyes. Wow, she looked like a dead zombie. Mitchie was right, Caitlyn was definitely a heavy sleeper.

"Don't know, but her guitar's not here," She said, yawning as she stretched her arms.

I laughed at this. When I saw a vase by the window, I took out the flowers and pour the water contents on her head.

"HEY! Oh you're gonna get it Shane Joseph Grey. I don't care if you are Mitchie's boyfriend!" She feigned anger as she got up and hugged me. Oh no, I'm wet too. She laughed as she let go off me.

"Unlike you, Caitlyn. I am a guy and I can easily do this," I took my shirt off my head.

Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy were already covering their eyes as they all groaned.

"My eyes they hurt! Save your body for Mitchie," Peggy said as she pushed me out the door of their cabin.

I laughed. Friends I earned throughout camp. I am glad Nate and Jase forced me to return to camp last year. Otherwise I would not have met all this wonderful people and would have still be the Jerk I was. Most of all, I wouldn't have met my girl with the voice. Mitchie, is the best. I can't believe I've got a wonderful in my hands. I don't deserve her. It seems all so surreal.

Speaking of my girlfriend, I have a feeling she was at Lake Rock. She always does when she was with me or when she was thinking. Wouldn't she be missing breakfast? Breakfast would be serving early today. I made a detour to the kitchens.

"Good morning, Shane," Connie greeted.

"Morning Connie. Could you do me a favour and scoop me up with breakfast for two. I wanna surprise her," I asked.

"Who exactly are you referring too?" Connie teased me. I knew full well I was blushing.

"Just messin around. I am glad Mitchie found a fine man like you. Now run along. Don't miss the Final Jam open mic jam session at eleven alright. Counsellors are suppose to come up with their own performance. Brown said it's a surprise for the campers. I'll tell Caitlyn the others when they come for breakfast. Now run off and surprise my daughter. But get a shirt on please. Mitchie would get jealous if she see other girls staring," Connie said patting my back, handing me a picnic basket. I blushed at the last comment.

"Thanks, Connie. Thank you for everything," I said as I hugged her before running off to Lake Rock with the picnic basket. Aaahh, who cares if I am shirtless.

I stopped when I heard the voice I fell in love with me. I hid behind the tree listening to her sing, never stopped adoring her voice.

" _We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la_

_I know it's simple, yeah  
But it's worked right up until now  
'Cause up till now, yeah  
Every day's been like a dream world, oh  
But now you're not just in my head, oh no_

_When we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again and again and again, oh_

_You know that I can't help but wonder  
What's gonna happen next  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
Every star that I stood under  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?_

_I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget  
_

_If we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again_

_Only friends  
Just beginning  
But I hope that we find it again  
So we can go from here, oh_

_When we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again  
When we remember different summers"_

I accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Shane?"

Dang, I was caught. I came out from behind the tree, to see her beautiful face of hers. God, I would never ever get sick of her or her voice. When did i get so lucky?

"Morning, Mitchie," I placed the basket on the ground as I leaned down to give her a quick morning kiss. Even a short 1Second kiss could bring sparks. I must be falling too hard for Mitchie. Who could blame me?

"That song was great. Did you know you had a beautiful voice?" I said smiling at her, pushing all the strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Maybe, here... and ... there. But coming from you is much better," She smiled that signature smile of hers as she kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down as I stared in adoration of her eyes. I leaned down and gently lingered my lips on hers, barely touching, "You're beautiful, you know that." I leaned down more, closing the gaps between our lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. I stuck my tongue to her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she gladly accepted. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. After a while, we pulled away for air.

"Wow," she took a deep breath, plastering a mesmerized look on her face.

That was the most amazing kiss I've had. None of the kisses I had with my ex could ever match that. Not even in a million years. I was still in a daze. That kiss just so amazing. No words could describe it.

"Yeah, wow indeed," I was still in a daze from that kiss.

I regained myself and looked at her. She was staring at something below me. I looked down, I almost forgot I was shirtless.

I grabbed her hand, smirking, "Like what you see?"

Her face turned a million shades of red. She looked so cute when she blushed. A sweet angel indeed. I took her palm as I let it rest on my chest, letting go of her hand, her palm traced along my chest. Her touch just simply brought sparks which could easily light up New York City.

She removed her hand from my chest as she stared at the ground. I could tell that she was embarrassed. Believe me, I know her well enough. This are things she can't hide from me.

Using my fingers, I pushed her chin up and stared into her eyes, "Mitchie, there's nothing to be embarrass about. Come on I brought breakfast. We have a final jam jam session at eleven before the campers leave."

We talked for hours as we ate breakfast, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey guys, it's almost time for Final Jam Jam Session, come on. We need our two big stars there. And we counsellors don't have a song to perform and we need help. It's in half hour!" Nate came up to us.

At that moment, we saw Dana and Tess rowing to Camp Rock Grounds on a canoe. Nate eyes lit up at the sight of Dana. "Now, Nate doesn't wanna leave because his Dana is here," I whined teasingly.

The three of us helped them up.

**Mitchie's POV:**

"Hey, I was just looking for you Mitchie. I was going to say bye because we're going to leave soon," Tess said as she hugged me.

"Oh hey Dana... Tess, we are gonna be having a Final Jam Jam Session. Wanna join?" Nate asked. Well, he couldn't resist being with his 'girlfriend'. Honestly I am not a fan of my best friend's pick. He could go for someone better like Caitlyn or something.

Dana nodded and hugged Nate.

"Ok sure, sounds like fun. I will text Mum to pick my stuff at Camp Star and get her to pick me up here," Tess said as she took out her phone and started texting. When she finished texting, an idea springed in my mind.

"Oh my gosh, I know what we can do for camp rock counsellors item. Well, it's the girl's camp rock counsellor thing so Natey-poo, Shane get your own. Come on Tess," I said sticking my tongue out at my boyfriend and best friend, dragging Tess along with me.

"Natey-poo, seriously?" Tess asked innocently.

"Hey, I can call my best friend whatever I want to. Besides, I've been calling him that since I was 2 or something. Well that's what my Mom and Denise told me when I was seven. Don't judge me. Anyway, I have a brilliant plan, we can sing 'that' song together. And we need you to sing too."

"But I am not a camp rock counsellor, Mitchie. Though I wish I was at least a camper..." Tess said, shameful of herself.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Once a camp rocker, will always be one at heart. And anyway we need you to sing," I said begging.

When we reached my cabin, I was lucky Peggy, Caitlyn and Ella was there on Caitlyn's laptop.

"Hey guys," Tess greeted shyly.

Ella, Peggy and Caitlyn said awkward hi's to Tess. I guess their not as close to Tess as I was.

"So, Mitchie, we still don't have a song for counsellor's item! Got any ideas?" Ella asked.

"Well, I was thinking we do 'that song' we recorded, Caitlyn. But this time without Lola. Just the 5 of us. I kicked the boys out so they are gonna do boys' counsellor performance. Do you still have the mix?" I asked.

"Mitchie, that's a brilliant idea. And yes I still have the mix on my laptop. Come on lets get ready."

Nate's POV; at the guys cabin:

"Hey guys we need a song to sing! The girls ditched us to have their own girl counsellor's performance and we have know idea what to perform?" I scratched my head, having no idea what to do.

"Wow! This is new. Who knew that Nathaniel Adam Grey has no ideas. Well, I don't have one too. Jase do you have any?" Shane asked our oldest brother.

"Nope and I've got to go see my junior rockers off. They're all leaving early. Gotta go. Update me on the song later when I get back! Trevor's with Uncle Brown. Oh and for the C3 performance we can do hello goodbye." Jase ran off to the front of Camp Rock.

"Barron? Sander? Andy?" I asked.

All of them shook their heads. The girls are definitely gonna outdo us. Luckily for us Dana went back as her Dad called her. Sigh,... maybe she's not the right girl for me. Remind me to get girl advice from Mitchie later.

Barron snapped me out of my thoughts as he suggested Hasta Lavista. Desperate time calls for desperate measures. Alright then. I wonder what the girls came up with...

At the Final Jam Open Mic Jam Session; Brown's POV:

"Hello Camp Rockers, this is a surprise for all of you awesome Rockers out there. Since we had a different Final Jam yesterday, today we announce Final Jam Open Mic Jam Session officially open!" I screamed into the mic as everyone cheered loudly.

"Alright, you can come up adn do an impromptu performance. The mic is open to anyone," I offered my mike to a bunch of rappers as they perform hip hop and rapped.

"Well, after more than those ten performance, it was almost the end of camp," I announced sadly.

All the campers booed at this as they were all sad to leave.

"But we are going to end with a BANG! So here is my nephews, CONNECT 3!" Shane, Nate and Jason jumped up the stage and took over it.

_You say yes (yes)  
I say no (no)  
you say stop  
and I say go go go  
Oh, no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello  
hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

_I say high  
(**KEVIN) You say low  
You say why (why)  
I say I dont know  
Oh no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello  
hello hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

_Whwhwh Why do you say goodbye (goodbye)  
Oh no_

_You say goodbye and I say hello  
hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
hello hello_

_I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello_

_Hello Goodbye  
Woah ohh..._

"Wasn't that great. Well, next up, we have all you guys camp rock counsellors up next. Performing yet again, HASTA LAVISTA!"

Andy, Barron, Sander, Shane, Nate and Jason ran from side stage as they took their places.

_Couldn't wait to leave, but now I hate to go  
Last day of camp, packing my bags slow  
Made so many friends, why does it have to end  
In the end its a win, because we grown so close together  
Remember when we first met, first day  
Figured this would be no fun, no way  
And now its time to leave, but now we wanna stay, stay, stay, oh_

_Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
(And I'm gonna do my thing)_

_There's so much inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be  
All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendships I've acquired  
Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey  
Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey_

_Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_H-A-S-T-A  
H-A-S-T-A_

_Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them_

I noticed some Camp Star campers who had already joined the Rockers at the back. I smiled at the sight.

"Well, it's not the end yet and I see other campers just in time to catch the last performance by the Girl Counsellors. Take the stage Girls!"

Mitchie led the way as Tess, Ella and Peggy took their places behind the mic and Caitlyn wired up her laptop.

_We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it again  
After the end of the day, it keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid, we'll do it together_

_Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move it's my time to move  
Come on, come on, let go  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, come on, you know  
Our time... our time is here_

_We know, but were not certain  
How can we be, how can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do, is travel each day to the next_

_Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move it's my time to move  
Come on, come on let go,  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, come on you know  
Our time... our time is here_

_Yeah  
(Come on, come on, come on, our time is here)_

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried (if we tried)  
So come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
So come on, come on you know  
Our time... our time is here  
Is here, yeah...  
Oh..._

"Wow wasn't that amazing. This girls' could easily push connect 3 off the charts," I giggled as I saw my nephews pouting, feigning hurt. Everyone followed in suit laughing.

"Awwhhh, Shaney. Don't cry. Aren't you proud of your girlfriend and her bestfriends?" I saw Mitchie wrapping her arms around Shane's neck. Awhh aren't they adorable? I am glad Shane found himself a great girl.

"Well, not spoiling the fun, but I declare-"

I got interrupted by someone who was coughing from behind a tree. He made his appearance, "Hey, we haven't get the final and best performance up. Come on Mitchie, Shane, we want a duet!"

I was surprised, it was Luke Williams!

"Mitchie, Shane!" He started. Everyone joined him. This is something worth watching.

"Come on get your butts up here Mitchie, Shane! You have to sing a duet by popular demand!"

* * *

I need ideas for pairings for PEGGY, TESS. Any ideas? Thanks!

Hope you enjoyed it. Review please:)

Sorry for crappy Brown's POV, I was in a rush...

Main storyline might start later cause I have other plans.

Check out my other camp rock fanfic here: .net/s/6318290/1/The_Camp_Rock_Legends

Love,

Alison


	3. Chapter 3: It's not goodbye

**OMG**, I am so sorry for late update. Been busy lately. I'll be able to update more. Don't worry, I'll update my other stories too.

As for the next chapter, I'll make it longer alright, love you guys, thank you for all the support, it's only my second chapter and I've gotten over 1300 hits and a lot of story alerts and favourites

Thanks:) Read and Review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: It's not goodbye

Shane's POV:

"No we shouldn't, Luke. It should be the other campers singing. It's they're time to shine. And anyway we don't have a song to sing," Mitchie insisted.

"Oh come on, seriously Mitch. Who else other than people here can say that we were the first one to watch Smitchie? Seriously, come on... Make us happy, pretty please. For your best friend," Nate pouted, begging me and Mitchie to sing.

"MITCHIE! SHANE!" Everyone chanted, looks like we didn't have a choice.

We walked up stage as Brown shoved a mic in my hand and another mic into Mitchie's hand.

I had in my of a song we wrote over the summer.

"Guys, thank you for all of the support and I am happy that you guys approve of me dating Mitchie. So here is a song we wrote over the summer. Hope you like it," I said into the mic as I grabbed my guitar, slowly singing into my mic.

_**Shane :**__ they say the beat of a butterflies wings  
can set off a storm in the world away  
__**Mitchie:**__ what if the ride in the smallest things  
can power the strongest hurricane  
__**Shane:**__ what if it all begins inside  
__**Mitchie:**__ we hold the key to turn the tide__**Both :**__ just a pebble in the water  
__**Mitchie :**__ ooh  
__**Mitchie :**__ can set the sea in motion  
__**Mitchie :**__ ooh  
__**Both :**__ a simple act of kindness  
__**Mitchie:**__ ohh  
__**Both :**__ can stir the widest ocean  
if we show a little love  
heaven knows what we could change  
oh yeah  
so throw a pebble in the water and make a wave  
make a wave__**Mitchie :**__ the single joy's to take and stand  
__**Shane :**__ you touch your hand with someone in need  
(help somebody)  
__**Mitchie :**__ don't fool yourself and say you can't  
__**Shane :**__ you never know what can grow  
from just one seed  
__**Mitchie :**__ yeahhh  
so come with me and seize the day  
this world may never be the same__**Mitchie :**__ make a wave  
yea yea yea yea yeahhh  
__**Shane :**__ (show a little love make a wave seize the day)  
make me a wave  
__**Mitchie :**__ (make a wave yeahh)  
make a wave  
heaven knows what we could change  
so let's show a little love you never know what we can change  
__**Shane :**__ throw a pebble in the water  
__**Both :**__ make a wave  
(make a wave)_

"Is my eyes deceiving me? Mich-Michella Alison Torres? Is that really you?"  
I recognised that voice anywhere.

I saw as Mitchie noded timidly, smiling. Mom ran to Mitchie on stage and enveloped Mitchie in a hug.

"How is Connie? I missed you, Mitch and your mother. You have grown so much to be this fine woman you are today." Mitchie blushed at the comment too.

"Good to know you love Mitchie more than me, Mom. I guess your son is not important at all," I feigned hurt and sadness as I walked down the stairs of the stage.

Everyone laughed at the comment. Despite that, I was glad I didn't have to worry about them liking Mitchie.

"Oh come here and give you mother a hug. Same goes for you too, Trevor, Jase and Nate!" We Grey brothers had a group hug, squashing Mitchie in between guys.

Everyone was laughing at our little exchange. Dad joined us and greeted Mitchie.

"And don't your little brother get a hug too," I laughed at Uncle Brown childlike manner as Both Mom and Dad gave him a hug. All of us walked down the stairs as Mom and Dad joined Brown while me, Nate, Jase and Mitchie joined the others at one of the benches.

Soon all the campers had our final song as we sang 'We Rock'. We all had fun. Soon enough, all of us would be leaving. I don't want to go home...

After our performance, Shane, Nate, Jason, Trevor, Caitlyn and I approached Denise and Paul.

"So guys, we have an important announcement that we wanted to tell you. We wanted to tell Brown here yesterday, but we wanted to tell you guys together," Mom said, trying to keep a straight face but her lips were twitching into a smile.

"Well, apparently your tutor has quit her job and it is not easy to get a tutor nowadays. And since you don't have tour anytime soon, we are planning to have you go to public school, well Nate and Trevor, that is. And I also found a studio at Arizona street so we are moving back to Arizona! We already moved all your stuff!"

I was so excited, so were Nate, Jason and my girlfriend. Caitlyn looked down though.

"And so who is this girl with the voice I hear about every day? You told me you were going to ask her out, can I see her?" Mom said excitedly, jumping in joy. Sometimes I wonder if Mom is actually 40.

I swear I saw Mitchie turned red. I didn't need to look in a mirror to tell my face was burning up.

"Well Mom, as you can see since Shane is practically embarrassed that you reveal that he talks about her everyday, you already know this girl. She is standing right in front of you, covering her tomato face," Nate said teasing me and Mitchie.

I didn't even know it was possible to become even redder. I bet my head was going to explode.

"OH MY GOD! I am so happy for you two," Mom screeched as she grabbed me and Mitchie into a group hug.

Everyone laughed as Paul spoke up, "That means a yes. And Shane it's a yes from me too. Make sure she stays happy, otherwise I wouldn't know how to face Connie and Steve!"

I laughed and thanked him.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

All of us walked into the mess hall. I am so glad for Mitchie and the Gray's. I just wished my parents were always there for me. They are so lucky. My parents were always too busy travelling around the world. I rarely saw them. I live with my grandmother. To make up for not being there for me, they always send me things like iPad and phones. Every month they would send me a $1000. I spent $100 a month and probably save the rest of my money. Sure they were rich and all but I wanted a real home.

As I stepped into Mess Hall, I heard Mrs and Mr Grey hugged Connie. But what I couldn't believe my eyes. "MOM! DAD! What are you doing here?" I ran over and hugged them.

"CAITLYN! We got a day off so we decided to drop by. And we were talking to this fine lady here. And we have news for you. Connie you should tell her," Dad said.

"Well, I heard that you have been living with your grandmother. Your grandmother is moving to the UK with your parents and your parents want you to complete your studies. So we have discuss this, Steve and I have agreed you can move in the Torres's household and go to school with Mitchie! There is a spare bed in Mitchie's room you can use."

OMG, this can't be real! I was so happy. I hugged her thanking her profusely and also hugged Mitchie.

"I can't believe I am moving in with you Mitchie. Aahh, I am so excited! I am staying with my best friend!"

"I already send your stuff to the Torres house. We nidda get going. Bye Caity. Love ya," Mom and Dad hugged me as they left.

This is gonna be one heck of a good year.

"Well excuse me but I really need to get to the office. The phones are driving me crazy," Connie exclaimed as she flail her arms in exasperation.

Mrs Grey offered to help as Mr Torres, Paul and Brown were deep in conversation.

Mitchie's POV:

I was so happy. Things could not get any better could they?

I saw as Tess approached me, everyone else cringed behind me.

"Hey Tess what's up," I asked casually.

"Well I've got to leave. See you around Mitchie. Make sure you text and email me alright," Tess said nervously.

I hugged her, "Sure, Tess. I will. And before you ask, all is forgiven. And might I say, Luke has a thing for you, that's why he came here to the jam session this morning."

She smiled as she thanked me before leaving the mess hall. Everyone looked shock and well, awkward.

Breaking this awkward silence, I suggested, "Why not we hit the docks? The next time we'll be there is probably in 9 months time!"

Everyone agreed as we sprinted there. Brown, with Trevor by his side, shouting to us, "Don't forget about Counsellor's dinner at 5!"

Barron and Sander ran off to take one of the canoe's before rowing it to the middle of the lake. Peggy and Andy sat by the beach while Ella and Jason were sitting under a tree. Awhhh they look so cute together. They would make a perfect couples. Me, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate sat by the docks.

"This summer has been so perfect. At least I will still see you guys at Arizona. We are moving back to the same house again so we will be seeing each other every day. Me and Trevor would probably still be in the same school as you guys. Shane and Jase don't have to attend school. And I bet Shane would go to your house more often rather than last time where he never bothered looking at his neighbours!" I laughed at Nate's comment.

And I would have to agree.

"Yeah popstar over here can't stand to be away from you even for a minute!" Caitlyn said.

"What did you say, Caitlyn! First of all, only Mitchie can call me pop star and secondly I am gonna get you for this!" Shane stood up chasing Caitlyn. I laughed at them as they looked hilarious.

"Isn't Caitlyn cute?" I heard Nate mutter under his breath.

This is the perfect opportunity. We were alone and I guess I could ask him.

"Hey Nate do you happen to like Caitlyn? Do you like Dana?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't really like Dana. She's kinda weird but nice and friendly. I don't feel anything special about her. Caitlyn's my best friend. I don't know, I don't know. I don't think she would like a guy like me," Natey said dejectedly.

"Well I happen to know my best friend is a chicken. Come on, give it a shot Natey-poo, you'll never know if you never try," I convinced him. I knew about Caitlyn's little crush. Let's say I read her diary and felt pretty bad about it.

"Ok Mitch, I'll try!" He said hugging me.

After a while all of us walked back to the mess hall for our counsellor's dinner.

"So Brown, which school are you teaching music this year?" Denise asked.

"Well, I'll be teaching at Arizona High. Apparently their music teacher quit so I got a job there and it's easier to get to work too!" Brown said excitedly.

"Wait does that mean, Mr Jones quit? Really? I thought he said he loved teaching us?" I asked. Brown's teaching in our school, that's gonna be interesting.

"Glad to know you don't want me to teach in your school." Brown fake pout as I apologized laughing.

Dinner past by well. Barron, Ella, Peggy, Andy and Sander went home as we promised to meet up soon. We left to Arizona. This is a new experience I won't forget!

* * *

Read and Review

Love, Alison

Check out my other fanfics:)


End file.
